Precious and Fragile
by Crimson Hisuki
Summary: Tsuzuki is thinking about his inner demons and Hisoka tries to cheer him up. Pairing: Tsuzuki X Hisoka ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei or any of the characters.

Summary: Tsuzuki is thinking about the demons within him and Hisoka wants to help him realize his beauty. ONESHOT

Pairings: Tsuzuki & Hisoka

_**Precious and Fragile**_

Tsuzuki, the elite guardian of death. Tsuzuki, the flamboyant friend to all. Tsuzuki, the tortured soul.

Was it self-pity? No. It was self-loathing. The wish to die and embrace the unknown beyond was what he kept secret. Tsuzuki Asato was a black sheep. Forsaken, forgotten, abused, and hated. Each day this gorgeous creature with amethyst eyes would question his existence. Why did such a monster deserve to live while others suffered? How could he be blessed with such a curse, or was it burdened with such a dream?

Tsuzuki mulled over his retched existence once more. Like always. On the outside was a smile. A thick façade of laughs and gluttony. But on the inside, there was a deep pit. A black abyss of sorrow that he dared not let anyone see. He would never let anyone see it. Was he afraid it was contagious? Would it suck in the ones he held dear? Would it weigh on them as well? Or was Tsuzuki afraid that no one could understand? Was he afraid that no one wanted to? Did no one want to get close to his darkened heart?

A flash of green eyes. Once through his mind was all it took to brighten him. He knew they were his safe haven. His angel. Yes. The eyes that were such a pure, untainted green belonged to his dearest possession. His closest companion and friend.

"Hisoka…"

A word often spoken from his lips. A word he loved to say. To Tsuzuki, that word held everything that he loved. Not just merely a word, though. A name.

Tsuzuki stared down at his wrist. The wrist hidden from view by a leather watch. Who knew if the watch even worked? Certainly not Tsuzuki. He never looked at it. Not a glance. Perhaps that was why he seemed to fail to make it anywhere on time. To look at the watch was to look at the wrist. It was something too painful for the brunette.

Light footsteps were heard. Who could it be? Who would visit such a disgusting monster? Was it someone to mock him? Someone to throw things a him and call him names? Why? He beat himself up enough. Why must others do it as well? Just more reason for him to fall into that infinite slumber. Why couldn't he just do it? Why should mortals be the only ones allowed peace?

The door opened. Yes. It was someone to see him. The gentle footsteps approached. Tsuzuki was sure it was someone who came to torture him further.

"Tsuzuki…"

The voice shocked him. It was gentle. Tender, even. A loving, compassionate tone. Who could speak this way to such a horrible man? Was it a blissful torture? Some new type of painful mockery?

Tsuzuki dared to look up. Even for just a moment, he wanted to see the eyes of his visitor.

Glowing green irises greeted him worriedly.

Why? Why look at me?

"Hisoka… Why are you here? Isn't it nearly two in the morning?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah, but I was worried about you. I just had a bad feeling. Why are you sitting like that?"

Tsuzuki suddenly became aware of the fact that he had curled up on the floor with his back against his bed. He was fully dressed. His tie intact as well. Had he meant to go to sleep at all? Probably not. His knees were held tightly to his chest. Tsuzuki found it hard to breathe like this. The pain. It was something he felt he deserved.

"Tsuzuki. Please get up…"

A plea? Directed toward him? Who could possibly need to plead with him? Tsuzuki found he couldn't resist, though, and he stood. His legs were shaky. He sat on the bed, staring at his lap.

"Hisoka… Why don't you hate me?" Why waste time stalling? He needed to know. Now.

The young shinigami was startled.

"What do you mean?"

Tsuzuki smiled. Was it really even the least bit funny?

"You know…"

"Tsuzuki… Why are you asking me that? You know I never could."

Tsuzuki didn't have any reply to that. Could it be that someone loved him? Was there really such a person?

"Hisoka, I-"

"You're an idiot. A stupid moron…"

Tsuzuki looked up at his partner with sad eyes, but there was a smile on his lips. It looked nearly sadistic.

"That's exactly right."

"IDIOT!"

Tsuzuki was thrown back as the force of Hisoka's embrace hit him.

"Why do this? Why tear yourself up? Don't you DARE think about repeating Kyoto! I won't have it!"

Why? How could someone care so much? Was it pity? Or a sick pleasure from watching the elder shinigami suffer? No. Hisoka isn't like that.

"So tender… So loving… Why for me, Hisoka? Why?"

Hisoka knew Tsuzuki was crying. He didn't even need the horribly depressed emotions to tell him that.

"Why? Because I care about you! Because I want to see you happy! I don't want you to fake it anymore! Can't you be happy knowing I love you?"

Those words made Tsuzuki's heart flutter. Hisoka was putting blame on Tsuzuki, but it was a blame the man loved to take.

Hisoka's body pressed to his firmly. If only the clothing were gone. Tsuzuki could feel the velvety soft flesh. The ivory skin showing for him alone. His mind was jolted from his thoughts as Hisoka reached down and grabbed his right hand. He brought it up between them and stared at the wrist watch.

What did he want with that? Could he know? Did he find out?

"Such a fool…" Hisoka whispered as he unbuckled the watch.

"Hisoka, no!"

Too late. It was there. In plain view. The unsightly scars. The attempt to end his mortal life.

The scars of death never disappear, no matter how great the healing ability.

Tsuzuki could have moaned in a lust-filled ecstasy. Hisoka actually brought the scarred wrist to his mouth and kissed it. A light butterfly kiss. A kiss deserved by a much more worthy being.

Why would such an angel bestow a gift that wonderful upon a demon? Was it… Could it possibly be… Maybe Tsuzuki had some worth after all? Maybe Tsuzuki wasn't unwanted and disgusting.

"I want to be yours." Hisoka said lovingly as he nuzzled his cheek to the wrist. Tsuzuki's wrist hadn't seen the light in so long. How long had he kept it under the tight band of the watch?

"You'd want to belong to a monster?"

"You aren't a monster, Tsuzuki. I think you're an angel." Hisoka said. "An angel sent to me."

It was laughable! What? How could he say such an absurd thing? The only angel here was Hisoka. The angel that had embraced a demon.

Tsuzuki couldn't resist the urge to hold Hisoka. He took the initiative and rolled over, putting the much smaller body beneath his own.

He was defiling the purity. He was so attracted to it. Would he kill Hisoka by doing this? Would he damn him? Dirty him in God's eyes? Tsuzuki honestly didn't care. Hisoka was his. His warmth. His heart. His love.

"I love you, Hisoka… And I'm never letting you go."

(Yay! My second YnM fic! I decided to take a darker turn with this one. Please R & R!)


End file.
